the last triforce
by Linkandzelda1
Summary: link navi Zelda and... GANON need help they are trapped somewhere in house that is unknown to civilization will they be saved or will they be traped forever and start a legend known as the last triforce
1. prolog

The legend of the lost triforce

"Link get up link get up" link sat up his eyes were still closed from the comfort of his bed wait since when was his bed comfy link opened his eyes this place he did not know he saw his fairy navi, Zelda and... GANON! Link went to draw his sword but he could not find it he looked around there it was on the table he looked outside the window to see where they were he did not recognize it.

"Where are we" navi asked link tuned towards navi "I don't know navi I don't know" he tried to see the triforce on his hand but it was gone he woke up Zelda and asked her to check if she could find her triforce she looked upon her hand the triforce insignia was gone link realized they had no power here not even Gannon who held the trifoced of power had any all they could do was sit and wonder where they were for there was no door the windows were not glass there was no exit.


	2. the adventure begins

Ilia woke up it was 10 A.M link had to be up she headed over to his house but he was not there she checked the ranch but he wasn't their either she sighed and thought he must be riding Epona somewhere she started to head home when she spotted Epona. Epona was all riled up and seemed to be spooked Ilia walked over to Epona and started to calm her Epona started to turn from Ilia what's wrong Ilia asked Epona started to gallop as if saying I'll show you she galloped all the way to a forest that Ilia had never seen before the hose then nudged Ilia as if saying he's in their Ilia looked at Epona and said is that where link is Epona seemed to nod Ilia frowned well I guess we'll need help she got on Epona's back and started towards the village.

Do you guys want to help me save Link Ilia said specifically looking at Colin Beth's eyes lit up "really I'd love to I mean link saved us we should save him this time" she suddenly stopped talking and looked at Ilia "wait are we going to really save link or just pretend. "everyone nodded "are we really saving him" Talo repeated Ilia nodded "if you count him being missing and in danger, yes" Malo Beth Colin and Talo's eyes lit up out of excitement they were going to save link they would of course need Midna's help they went in search of the twilight so they could get Midna's help but first they needed to head to hyrule castle. they all looked at each other and nodded when all of a sudden gaurds burst into the village the princess is missing we need Link they shouted the kids looked at each other again well another mission they all thought but link first he'll know what to do.

The kids started their adventure first by telling their parents a lie so they wouldn't get in trouble the kids all went out on the adventure each with a weapon or mean of defense Ilia had links sword well one but she also had all the left over items like the horshoe necklace Beth had his bombs and bottles malo had his boomerang and ball with chain talo had his sling shot and iron boots and Colin had links bow and his long shot they all had a lantern as well Ilia realized they would have to go through temples probably so they needed all the defense they could have being kids and all they started toward the castle that night with determination in their hearts Ilia hoped link would be okay and safe.


	3. lost and found

**I am happy to announce that I'll be posting a new book every month about a new topic so suggest away and I hope you are enjoying book so far it seems realy short could just be my horrible anyone who has a tip or comment plz tell me it I suck at writing yet I love it plz send me advice**

_link sat at the widow one day when he saw something It seemed to be a demon with a child. link didn't recognize the demon not untill it was inside it had come every day scince they got there the demon turned towards link like it did every day and said "should this be your friend from the village." The demon grinned evily link like everyday just started at the child and shook his head he felt bad for the children that passed the demons path for they were all killed or missing eventually link picked up his sword like everyday since he arrived and tried to slash the demon but this demon could only be destroyed by the light arrows link had left at his house Zelda watched as link threw himself on the floor and moaned something that sounded like this "whtu tdey gu whbfg I huopi mu frids aru uky" link sat up and tried to see his triforce again he needed it soon so he could save the kids meanwhile he had to end our this and stop the way he was acting link wished he was normal but he wasn't so normaly he pushed them away but now he couldn't he remembered his life befor the twighlight and his happiness but that was gone and never to return the demon as always left the child their unconscious link carefully looked upon the child her hair was long and a beautiful brown link felt saddened this child was no more than the hero of time when he was first starting his quest or the hero of the winds man so many legends and all of them had the name link Gannon and Zelda was that the trick to being royal name your kid Zelda and the trick to being the Vivian or the hero of time well link was sick and tired of it he just wanted to be normal he felt a single tear fall from his Cheek he then went to his bed in the house and let the tears flow one for each child that was on their way to rescue him and one for the 5 lost to the demon he then stopped weeping he realized that wouldn't help he then set out on an indoor quest for the exit I mean the demon got in somehow so he looked as much as he could._

The kids were on their way to the castle when a post man stopped them and said aren't you a little young

yes the children replied in unison all except Colin who was not paying any attention but playing with her weapon talo hit himself in the head and sighed

Ilia then told the postman the story of what had happened and forced him to secrecy from their parents they started back on the trail for the castle and bumped into a guard when they arrived the guard would not let them trough so they tol them the story.

Ilia started you see our friend was kidnapped...

beth continued Her story and we went out to find him...

malo our friend had escaped many things before but this time was different...

talo then continued now we need to find him...

colin then said we already know where he is but we can't get to him...

Thanks to this horse we were able to find him Ilia gestured towards the horse they then

the gaurd told them to pause And asked them their friends name

they all answered LINK in unison Colin then looked at the floor he still felt as if talo didn't recognize him as one of the group

the gaurd stared in disbelief **_the twighlight hero_**

the kids nodded then Ilia said "now you see why we need to get through"

the gaurd nodded "okay you may pass." The kids searched the castle for a good five minutes till they found midna

"hehehe hello Ilia link missed me"Midna said to them

Ilia looked sternly at her and said"link is nowhere to be found we need your help"

"Hehehe link needs my help again is he a wolf hehehe"Midna responded

Ilia rolled her eyes we hope not minds could be such a pain link told her well minds you going to help or not

Midna smiled and said sure now let's rescue the so called **_twighlight hero _**

The kids rolled their eyes Midna really was a pain. They looked at eachother and decided amongst themselves to ignore Midna as much as possible they took shifts listening to Midna because everyone thought she was annoying they all could agree on that.


	4. escape and run that's my moto

"I think its time we go Midna I mean link helped you so you should stop talking about link like that after Midna had started talking about how she saved link a lot which link had also done to her"

Midna stopped her story and said "well that was different it wasn't saving me but my people the twili from our horrible king who had Magic that was unknown to my tribe"

talo cut her off well we already now about that no need to tell us

"wow why am I looking after these kids especially the brat" she glanced at talo as she thought about this she then realized "they are saving my friend link and so I must help him to"

link woke up in the morning to the monster the demon to be at his bed and started to scream the demon then said look around as now link was alone or almost Navi was still there he ten saw a crack in the area he was but there was also the little girl hiding in fear the girl link had saved after the demon brought her navi link said after the demon left go to that crack fly through and open the door navi did just that and they left the room link and the little girl who link found out was named malon link then decided to look for a way outhe found it a crack big enough for a small girl and a fairy like malon and navi he then told them to stay together and find the doorway in or out and he would follow by walking around the inside of the house they then left and link moved towards the direction they were going and saw that they stopped at a wall and looked at link as they pointed down towards the ground link looked down and saw a carpet he moved the carpet and saw a trap door nice work navi he said and you to malon he started down then realized he needed his sword he walked to the spot the sword lay he picked it up and head down through the hole he then saw a set of mice an killed them and some kiese as well link started up to where navi was and was free as free as he could be he then ran for his life with malon on his back and navi by his side

midna do you know of this forest ilia asked Midna shook her head no and said lets go save link i mean he got to be somewhere in their so let's go find Himyarites they all screamed.

link heard this scream thinking it was the Demon link ran as fast as he could he was already out of the woods and was the survivor the reson link was the survivor was that Gannon and Zelda were already trapped in rooms like that and each was missing after 2 days link believed that the demon killed them off and link was the last part of the triforce the last triforce to survive the last Triforce all the others were already gone and link feeling lonely started to slow down once he got to his village he then told the town people wat had happened and to look after malon and their own kids the towns people looked down and explained what had happened link then decided malon will come with me then so she doesn't get taken away by the demon again you are very irresponsible parents and I can protect one child Midna then scented link. And shouted his name and who it was link heard this and shouted back Midna took off in the direction of the village and started on her way to save link.


End file.
